Commercial and industrial fluorescent light fixtures are inefficient to operate and require significant maintenance cost. In the past, replacing such light fixtures required the removal and replacement of the fixture. Depending on the way the fixture is installed, significant remodeling cost can also be incurred to repair the ceiling area where the fixtures were removed. The high cost associated with replacing these fixtures often exceeds the cost benefits of replacement, to the point where it is not economically feasible to replace the fixtures. Accordingly, there is a need for a low cost replacement method and kit that allows for upgrading such fixtures to more efficient lighting systems, with reduced maintenance cost. The method and kit need to allow the main fixture housing and the input wiring from the fluorescent fixture, to be retained to reduce installation and remodeling costs, associated with the replacement of such fixtures.